The Werewolf Among Us
by Wolf Pause
Summary: The Werewolf, a mythical creature of mystery. But out of all the werewolves, there is one that is superior over all others. Join the pups as they discover that one of their own isn't what they seem to be, and accidentally become intertwined in the battle between werewolves.
1. Field Guide To Werewolves

**So I was thinking about a good story and I remembered the story that I came up with before I knew what fanfiction was, and oh boy was the concept really interesting, but the story I came up with it was mediocre, so I'm going to give it a shot to write another story, but my concepts will still be the same. Anyways, instead of a chapter one, I'm going to do a textbook style of the idea first to give a reference on what's going to happen later in the story so it won't be too confusing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Werewolves

Werewolves are a mythical beast that is known to roam at night hunting prey and howling at the moon. Not very much is known about these beasts, but research has made advancements on this subject. They are known to transform and howl on a full moon, but no one knows why they do it. It is also important to note that werewolves during this time must be kept under the moon at all times during the night. Any disturbance will cause the werewolf to become aggressive and attack the agitator. Werewolves will also become aggressive if they do not have a direct view of the moon and will do anything in its power to get out. Some speculate that it is for sport or instinct, others say it is for communication. We do know that the moonlight will heal the werewolf, so attacking a werewolf under the moonlight is highly unadvised. There are multiple tiers of werewolves, ranging from one to seven, giving the werewolf multiple abilities the higher tier they are. Below is a list of tiers and the abilities they can gain.

 **Tier 1:** An enhancer ability such as super speed or strength.

 **Tier 2:** Another enhancer ability, but does not have to be the same as tier one.

 **Tier 3:** A huge ability booster that increases that ability to three times the power.

 **Tier 4:** A manipulation or conjure ability, such as mind control, teleport or making things appear

 **Tier 5:** An ability known as S-Craze, or soft craze. This is mostly the only power that tier fives can have, but there are exceptions mentioned below.

These tiers, one through five, are what is known as a regular werewolf. Regular werewolves have blue eyes and an ability range that can vary between one and five, meaning there can be a tier three werewolf or tier two. The last two tiers of werewolves, however, are special and extremely rare.

 **Tier 6:** This gives the werewolf a passive ability, the only known ability is scan.

 **Tier 7:** This tier is the highest and most powerful tier a werewolf will obtain. This tier grants the power of true craze, or also known as simply craze.

These top two tier will always be present in a werewolf, meaning there are no tier six werewolves. These werewolves are known as crazed werewolves and are identified with their red eyes. Tier seven werewolves, since they do not need a S-Craze, the tier six will override the tier five and will replace it with another manipulation or conjure power that is stronger than tier four.

Soft crazes and crazes are very strong powers that a werewolf can possess. These powers allow the werewolf to go into a state of rage and gain a boost of stamina, adrenaline, speed and strength. This rage can be triggered by a certain event or at will. There is no way to stop a rage from a werewolf besides knocking the werewolf unconscious, and only once the werewolf has accomplished their goal or decide to calm down, they will fall out of the crazed state. Note that soft crazes will make the user very tired and will need to regain energy to be able to do anything else. This is the optimal time to take down a werewolf if you decide to hunt werewolves. During the full moon, every single werewolf, no matter what tier, can enter the state of craze and will not lose energy after recovering from rage as the moonlight will heal them.

These pups are very rarely found because of their bizarre birth conditions. First, one of the parent must be a full bred wolf, but the second parent does not, meaning the werewolf can be a half breed. In addition to this condition, the pup or pups must be born under a full moon with visible view of the moon. After that, these pups have the potential of becoming a werewolf. In order to release the werewolf inside, the pup must be between one and two years old and witness the death of their wolf side parent. After two years, the pup will no longer be able to turn into a werewolf by themselves. There is an easier process, however. If an existing werewolf, they can mate and have puppies that have a ten percent chance of being a werewolf, but also have to encounter their parent's death between the age one and two. If the pups are born under a full moon, they are guaranteed to be werewolves, but like the previous situation, must also encounter their parent's death. There is another way, but it is extremely dangerous. During the full moon, any non werewolf or potential werewolf wolf that has been bitten by the werewolf will become a werewolf himself if he survives the night. This werewolf will either be tier one or tier two and will always have the same attributes as the attacker werewolf. This created werewolf, however, cannot breed or bite another wolf to have make another werewolf.

Many hunters will look for opportunities to capture or buy werewolves to become hunting dogs because of their strength and stamina. Even though they may be mythical, they still can be domesticated and adopted as a house dog. Be careful though, as time approaches the full moon, the pup or dog may become very aggressive. In this case, let out your werewolf and let it gaze or howl at the moon. The next day, your pup or dog return to normal. Even though they can be treated as house pets, many people use werewolves to fight against one another and bet on which wolf will win, usually to the death. Even with all these ways a person can own a werewolf, they are still too dangerous to be safely kept as pets or guard dogs, and many cities have made regulations stating they will not be responsible for any injury werewolf owners may sustain.

Many attempts have been made to breed for a crazed werewolf, or genetically modify a werewolf to be a crazed werewolf, but all of these attempts are unsuccessful and most are very cruel. They involve captured werewolves to be forcefully bred and after the werewolf has pups, if the pups are not born under the moonlight, They are put into the pound to be adopted or put down. If they are born under the moonlight, the father is usually killed once the pups turn one and see if any of them are crazed. The werewolves are then split, many companies decide half goes to the pound and the other half are kept to breed for more pups. Genetically modified pups are made by injecting a serum into the pup at a young age to stimulate the moonlight and will always be a werewolf which then they are given another drug that reveals the werewolf inside, but these pups are not fertile, therefore not being able to have any puppies, and these pups are sent to the pound if they are not crazed werewolves.

Other than these facts, there is no new information, and there has been no known crazed werewolf out in the world. Some believe that crazed werewolves do not actually exist, but evidence does show that there is hidden unidentifiable DNA locked behind tier five, and recent developments reveal that scan is a power that tier six werewolves can obtain. After discovering this fact, many scientists and new researchers are more energetic to find new unknown secrets about the tier seven werewolf, as well as toying with this locked away genome and its potential to making a tier seven werewolf. Until then, scientists will not stop until the elusive tier seven werewolf is either bred or found.

* * *

 **So the concept is now out, I'll be writing the story this weekend, hopefully. I tried to get the idea down as best as I could, but it isn't the best. I know the previous story I've written was about Rocky and his story, but this is a different story and idea and will also be about Rocky, but it shouldn't match the Rocky from the previous story, meaning there is also no Gray. Anyways, comment what you think about this concept and the tiered list and like always, Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So now after the intro explanation out of the way, why don't I start with the story? This should be exciting to start a new story for a change. In the intro, even though I added almost everything, I missed out on a key point that werewolves only start howling after a year, and just realized that I never mentioned it, so sorry about that. Anyways, there is chapter 1 (technically 2) of The Werewolf Among Us, enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a month since Rocky started to act up, and now he's doing it again. Last time this happened, Rocky has been very aggressive with the other pups, usually with small stuff like walking in his path, or, in Marshall's case, getting him wet. Rocky, instead of brushing it off and moving on, started to yell at the other pups to be careful, most of the time growling very aggressively. Even in front of Ryder, he still acted up, sometimes even screaming at him. During Rocky's sudden aggression, Ryder forgot to fill Rocky's food bowl and Rocky started to get extremely mad and even growled at Ryder, which the pups have never done and most likely against their code. Chase warned Rocky to stop growling, but Ryder told Chase that it was fine. Rocky later pounced on Chase and told him never again to threaten him. During dinner, the pups noticed that Rocky no longer had the regular pellets for dinner. Instead, he had a few hunks of raw meat in his bowl and the pups gagged as they watched Rocky eat it ravenously. Usually Ryder keeps raw meat away from the pups to eat, only giving them the cooked variant. No one knew why Rocky started to act this way all of a sudden, but after Rocky left for the night, most likely sent off by Ryder to go out and calm down the pups thought, Rocky came back energetic and back to the way he was before. At first, none of the pups wanted to get in the way of Rocky, but soon realized that the Rocky from the previous day was not the same one that was standing in front of them.

"Rocky, why did you act up? Was something bothering you?" Marshall asked Rocky, concerned.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Oh, and just a heads up, if I ever do that again, please don't come near me. I may do something that is much worse than yelling and growling" Rocky responded.

"What do you mean? You're our friend, let us help you, if you're experiencing any dark thoughts that may anger you, please tell us, we're your family, you can trust us" Marshall tried.

"Thanks guys," Rocky replied, "but, some things may be better to be kept a secret." Rocky mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that last part, could you repeat it?" Marshall asked.

"It was nothing important, anyone up for a game of catch?" Rocky replied, trying to change the topic.

"Sure, I'll go get my pack" Chase responded.

The pups waited for Chase to get back, all of them were concerned about Rocky and why he had acted up. The way Rocky responded didn't help either. Soon, Chase returned and barked out his tennis ball launcher. Rocky had the same energetic feel to him now, totally different from before, but the pups were relieved. Last time they played, Rocky got impatient and growled at Chase for being too slow with his launches. Chase growled back, but ended up getting his tennis ball launcher torn off his pup pack and an angry Rocky walking away with it in his mouth. The pups could've sworn they saw a black cloud swirling above his head. Ryder had to fix it, but was very passive about Rocky's aggression. Ryder fixed the launcher the day after Rocky torn it off, but retrieving it was a hassle. Rocky wouldn't give it up and Chase had to wait until Rocky left his pup house to eat. Rocky had been normal until he recently started to act up again. The pups didn't notice at first, but after a game of volleyball where Rocky was on the losing side, Rocky started to growl at his teammates and yelled at them that they terrible at volleyball. The pups knew instantly what was going on, and immediately stopped the match.

"Dude, are you ok? Is something bothering you again?" Marshall questioned.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone! And get better at volleyball for goodness sake, you are absolutely terrible at it!" Rocky growled back.

This statement really hurt Marshall and started to growl back.

"Hey, you can scold me on how clumsy I am, but don't growl at me for volleyball. I know I'm not the best, but I'm trying!" Marshall retaliated.

"Well, your trying is clearly not good enough!" Rocky hissed back.

"Don't tempt me, I'm better at pup fu than you, I will destroy you" Marshall challenged.

"Oh, really? You call your clumsiness fighting? You couldn't beat me if you tried" Rocky tempted.

Marshall growled at pounced on Rocky. Normally, Marshall would've gotten right on top of Rocky and gotten him into a hold that would make Rocky surrender, but this time, Rocky jumped out of the way. Rocky responded by jumping on Marshall and growled right in his face.

"You stand no chance against me, so get out of my face!" Rocky growled.

"Enough, you two!" Ryder interrupted. "Marshall, you shouldn't have tempted Rocky. Rocky, why don't you come in the lookout, you can watch some Apollo with Rubble."

"Apollo is on? I completely forgot!" Rubble cried and ran into the lookout with Rocky slowly following, glaring back at Marshall.

"Hey, how come I'm the one getting scolded while Rocky is getting off scot free?" Marshall questioned after Rocky entered the lookout.

"I don't think Rocky wants to be aggravated, so I suggest you pups stay out of his way for now, maybe give him a day or two" Ryder suggested.

"Are you going to send him off like last time?" Skye asked.

"If it gets worse, then I may have to" Ryder admitted.

The pups nodded and grouped together after Ryder left. They watched through the windows at Rocky as he watched Apollo, getting extremely hyper, a lot more than he has before when watching Apollo.

"If we shouldn't aggravate him, why don't we please him. What does he like?" Chase suggested.

"Well, he does like to build stuff, we could have him make something for us, but what?" Skye commented.

"Why don't we ask him to make a robot that plays volleyball? I bet he would like that!" Marshall suggested.

"That could work, what other ideas do you guys have?" Chase asked again.

"How about some music, Rocky always likes some music, I mean, who doesn't?" Marshall asked.

"Yea, let's do it!" Chase said happily.

"Let's do what?" Rocky asked as he exited the lookout with a sad looking Rubble.

"Isn't Apollo still on? It hasn't even been five minutes!" Chase asked.

"Well, I kinda broke the TV, stupid TV" Rocky grumbled.

"And now my perfect streak is over!" Rubble cried.

"You're such a baby, Rubble, grow up!" Rocky growled.

"Well, since you're done with Apollo, why don't you help us Rocky" Chase asked, changing the subject.

"With what?" Rocky replied suspiciously.

"Can you build us a machi-" Chase started.

"No, I'm not build you guys anything, I've already built so much for you pups like the packs and your trucks, so I'm not making you guys anything" Rocky replied, cutting Chase off.

"Well, how about some music?" Marshall tried.

"Some music would be nice, admittedly" Rocky responded.

The pups smiled and got their instruments from the lookout. Rocky, Zuma and Skye sat down and watched as Rubble, Marshall and Chase played some songs. All was going good and Rocky was starting to lighten up and even started to smile until Chase forgot a part of the song they were playing. Rocky noticed and stopped smiling. He glared right at Chase and Chase was frantically trying to find the right rhythms and Rocky started to get annoyed. Chase noticed that Rocky was getting impatient with him, and got even more frantic. Eventually, Rocky snapped and marched up to Chase and started destroying Chase's drum set which got Chase angry. Chase was about to snap back, but remembered Ryder's suggestion and decided to hold it back. Rocky then started to scream in Chase's face about not remembering the song and stomped back to his pup house and slammed the door shut. Everyone was staring at Chase and Chase looked as if his head was about to explode. Chase took a deep breath and calmed down.

"If Rocky doesn't calm down by the end of tomorrow, I will personally send him out myself" Chase muttered, gritting his teeth.

The next day, Rocky never came out of his pup house, not even for any of the meals. The pups were relieved and enjoyed the entire day without Rocky getting mad at everything. Eventually, the sun was setting and Rocky finally left his pup house. He got into his truck and drove off into the woods. The pups all watched from inside the lookout and Chase started wondering where Rocky was going. Ryder came down from the top of the lookout tower and looked out at where Rocky's truck was supposed to be. Ryder shrugged it off and asked the pups what they wanted to eat for dinner. The pups were appalled at Ryder's calm attitude, even when Rocky had just left without telling him. After eating, Chase started to get really pissed off at Rocky. His terrible attitude was not justified and he shouldn't drive off without telling anyone, even if he doesn't want to talk. Chase decided that tonight he would follow Rocky and see what's actually going on. Chase waited until everyone was asleep and drove off in the direction Rocky went. He drove for a while until he reached the forest on the other end of the town. Chase looked around and found Rocky's truck with his collar and keys inside. Chase got suspicious at why Rocky would take off his collar and tracked Rocky's scent deep into the woods. Chase noticed that Rocky smelled different midway and wondered if Rocky had hid his scent as well. Chase followed the scent for a bit longer until he came to an opening in the woods. In the middle of the opening, he saw a gray wolf staring at the full moon that was out tonight. Chase thought that there were no wolves in the forest, but apparently there was one. Chase stealthily snuck around the wolf, making sure that he didn't notice him. Chase wondered where Rocky was and saw blood on the wolf's muzzle. Chase's heart stopped for a moment until he saw a deer carcass next to the wolf. Chase had a look of disgust at the carcass that the wolf had killed to eat. Chase took a deep breath and observed the wolf for a hour of so until he decided that the wolf wasn't dangerous. Chase had stayed out for an extremely long time and Chase assumed that Rocky must've already returned to the lookout. The moon was just setting and daybreak was almost here. Chase had spent the entire night awake and needed sleep desperately.

Chase was walking back to his truck when he accidentally stepped on a branch. The wolf twitched its ears and looked back at Chase. The wolf noticed Chase and started to growl. The wolf slowly walked up to Chase and Chase slowly backed away. The wolf lowered itself and jumped at Chase. Chase frantically tried to run back to his truck, but the wolf was too fast for Chase and was underneath the wolf. Chase wildly squirmed in the wolf's paws and the wolf was getting annoyed. The wolf's eyes started to glow blue and was about to bite Chase. Chase frantically barked out his net and shot it right at the wolf. The wolf was startled and jumped off of Chase. The net got caught on the wolf's rear end and Chase jumped to his paws. Chase made a dash for his truck once more. but the wolf was able to tear the net away and get to Chase's truck before he did. The wolf proceeded by slashing the tires, making the vehicle unable to move. Chase skidded to a halt with a surprised look on his face, and started to run the other direction. Chase now had a look of fear and realized that he had nowhere to run to. Chase ran around in circles and the wolf seemed to be enjoying it. The wolf ran right behind Chase and looked like it was purposely slowing down to chase after Chase. Chase cursed and made a mad dash into the woods. Chase looked back and saw the wolf was no longer there. Chase slowed to a trot and then to a stop. Chase was panting extremely hard and not getting enough sleep wasn't helping. Chase lied down on the ground until he heard a rustling in the bush. Chase's ears perked up and looked around. Another rustling was heard behind Chase and Chase jumped to his paws. He started to back away and bumped into something. Chase jumped and turned around and noticed that he bumped into a tree. Chase exhaled and turned back around. The place wasn't safe and needed to make a plan. Chase remembered that Rocky's truck was near the road and could still be there with everything inside the truck, so Chase made it priority to get to Rocky's truck. Chase hoped that Rocky didn't leave and the truck was still there, but taking his truck would leave him with the wolf, but he figured that Rocky would be smart enough to deal with the wolf on his own, he hoped.

Chase started to run back to the opening and he heard something run in the bushes next to him. Chase didn't dare look into the bushes and focused at getting to Rocky's truck. Chase got to his own truck and knew that Rocky's truck was nearby. Chase started to get relieved that he would be able to escape the wolf, but when he arrived at the truck, he saw the wolf sitting there with a grin on its face. Chase ran head first into the wolf and the wolf pinned Chase down once more. Chase tried to struggle, but had no more energy. He couldn't call Ryder because he was most likely still sleeping, but the sun was about to come up. If he could stall the wolf, then he would be able to call Ryder for help. Chase started to struggle once more and the wolf smiled at Chase's attempt of escape. The wolf got up, letting Chase go and Chase tried to get away. Chase was about to jump into Rocky's truck until the wolf bit Chase right in the back leg, pulling him out of the jump. Chase yelped and fell hard on the ground. Chase was breathing hard and his leg was bleeding hard and most likely broken. Chase needed to call Ryder right now, even if he was still sleeping. Chase was about to use his pup tag until the wolf clawed the tag away and threw it aside. The wolf started to growl and raised his claw to slash at Chase. Chase closed his eyes and was prepared for pain on his chest and stomach when suddenly sunlight hit his face. Chase was blinded by the sun and the wolf released his grip on Chase. Chase was confused why the wolf let him go and sat up. The first thing he looked at was at his leg. His leg had a huge bite mark and Chase couldn't feel his leg. Chase then looked up at the wolf, but saw no wolf there. Instead, Rocky was standing there with a frantic look on his face.

"Why did you follow me?!" Rocky yelled.

"Because I was worried about you!" Chase yelled back.

"We need to get it treated, now" Rocky said frantically.

"Obviously! Unfortunately, the wolf threw my tag over there, and I can't get it" Chase responded.

"I'll go get mine" Rocky replied immediately.

He called Ryder and Ryder answered with a sleepy response. Rocky told Ryder to come to the forest immediately. Ryder didn't know why until he noticed that Chase's truck was gone as well. Ryder immediately knew what must've happened and woke Marshall up.

"Ryder? what's wrong?" Marshall yawned.

"You need to come help, get your EMT gear, we have a pup down" Ryder replied.

"Who? Is it Rocky?" Marshall responded.

"No. it's Chase and he's extremely hurt. We need to get to get to the forest now!" Ryder commanded.

"Marshall was now awake and got his EMT gear. He got into Ryder's ATV and Ryder drove Marshall to where Chase and Rocky were. Marshall took one glance at Chase and saw his broken leg. Marshall almost threw up and looked away, not wanting to look at the horrendous sight. Marshall slowly walked up to Chase and started to bandage his leg. Meanwhile, Ryder was questioning Rocky what had happened. Neither Chase nor Marshall could hear what they were saying, but soon enough, Rocky came back after Marshall fully bandaged and casted Chase's leg.

"I'm so sorry Chase, I didn't mean to attack you" Rocky apologized.

"Wait, you were the wolf? I spent the entire night looking at you, hoping you weren't eaten by it!" Chase yelled.

"You were here for that long? That was the worst idea you possibly could have had! If it hadn't been daybreak, you would've died!" Rocky yelled back. "How's the bite?"

"It hurts really bad. Thank god that Marshall showed up when he did" Chase responded.

"Well, I have one more question. You don't happen to have wolf in your blood, do you?" Rocky asked.

"No, not that I know o-" Chase started.

"Yes he does" Ryder replied for Chase solemnly.

"Oh, no, that's a problem" Rocky replied.

* * *

 **So this was an eventful chapter to start off the story. I hope you enjoyed the immediate action. I couldn't wait until the weekend so I will see if I can work on Rocky's Confessions over the weekend. I added a bit of dramatic irony, which is basically when the audience knows something that the characters in the story doesn't, for those people that don't know what dramatic irony is. Anyways, tell me if you like or dislike this idea and like always, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, since I finished Rocky's confessions, It's time for me to get started on this story again! I also have an idea for a Christmas story, but it's still in development, and who knows if I'll actually write it, but here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Well, just because Chase is part wolf doesn't mean he's going to become a, uh, a monster" Rocky replied, trying to calm himself down.

"That's true, but there's only one condition that he needs to fulfill" Ryder reminded Rocky.

"Thanks Ryder, as if biting Chase wasn't enough trouble anyway" Rocky muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marshall asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Rocky responded immediately.

"Well, could you at least tell me how you and the wolf are the same creature?" Chase asked once more.

"Um, I'll tell you that eventually, but not right now. Could you keep this a secret? I really don't want the other pups to know" Rocky pleaded.

"I was just bit and have a giant wound on my arm, do you really expect the others not to ask questions?" Chase responded with a huff.

"You don't have to tell them what actually happened" Rocky suggested.

"Rocky, you know it's against the oath I took as a police officer to lie" Chase replied.

"I know, but-" Rocky tried.

"No buts, if the others ask about it, I'll tell them" Chase interrupted. Rocky sighed, knowing that whatever he pleaded, he wouldn't be able to change his mind. Rocky hopped into his truck and drove back towards the lookout, leaving Marshall, Chase and Ryder alone in the forest. Ryder sighed and then glared at Chase.

"Why did you follow him?" Ryder questioned sternly.

"Because he was acting like a jerk yesterday! And he just drove off without telling anyone!" Chase argued.

"But that was a rash decision, you should've at least told me about it, then this wouldn't have happened" Ryder sighed.

"I'm sorry Ryder, I promise I won't do it again" Chase apologized.

"Well, as long as you promise…" Ryder huffed.

"Chase, you told Rocky that you would tell the truth about what happened, so what happened to you to get that wound?" Marshall asked.

"Basically, Rocky was a wolf and he attacked me while I was observing him" Chase responded flatly. "I don't know if I can trust him anymore. Like, what happens if he turned in the lookout? He would kill the other pups!"

"Rocky? Really? I never thought he would attack you, let alone the other pups" Marshall pondered.

"Yea, I just hope it won't happen again" Chase commented.

"I don't think this is just a two time thing" Ryder jut in. "You see, Rocky is what is known as a werewolf, and after two years of age, these occurrences will pretty much happen every month. We just have to stay out of his way for the time being."

"A werewolf? What's that?" Marshall asked, cocking his head.

"It's a creature that come out during the full moon and becomes a wild monster" Chase growled, finally connecting the dots between the wolf and Rocky. Chase had a bad experience with werewolves, his mother was a secret werewolf, and after his father discovered it, killed her right on the spot. Chase never witnessed the death of his mom, and was completely oblivious to the situation until he noticed that his mom wasn't coming back home one night, which made Chase very worried.

Chase's dad soon had to explain the situation, and Chase locked himself away in his room for days, contemplating what his father had told him. He had said that werewolves were terrible creatures that devoured helpless pups, and he had caught his mother whilst hunting a stray puppy. Chase, after huddling in his room for three days, finally came out with a decision made up. He was going to kill all werewolves before they could do anymore harm like his mother had done. This is what encouraged Chase to become a police pup so that he could fight if he ever did encounter a werewolf, but never had thought how strong werewolves were until after fighting Rocky.

Chase, Marshall and Ryder got back onto their trucks and were headed back to the lookout. Chase was noticeably unfocused on the road, and nearly went off road and crashed into a tree if Ryder hadn't called to him to watch out. Chase was split on the issue. He knew Rocky for a long time now, going on missions with him, but if Rocky was a werewolf, he had to kill him, right? Chase shook his head, and a headache was starting to form. He didn't want to kill Rocky, but he did make a pact to kill every werewolf. Maybe he could make an exception to were pups like Rocky. Yea, that'll work Chase thought.

When the pups and Ryder arrived at the lookout, the pups were already up and waiting on the driveway with a worried expression on their faces.

"Ryder, what happened?" Skye desperately called out to Ryder.

"It's nothing, just a situation, nothing we couldn't handle" Ryder replied nonchalantly Ryder hopped off his bike and Chase jumped out of the truck following him, revealing his torn leg to the pups.

"Oh no! What happened?" Skye gasped.

"A wolf attacked me, nothing much" Chase grimaced.

"A wolf?! We have wolves in Adventure Bay?" Zuma cried.

"Yup, and it got me good" Chase replied.

"Please tell me you took care of it, right?" Skye asked.

"Don't worry, the wolf won't be coming back, especially up to the lookout, it better not, or else I'll kill it myself" Chase answered. After the pups fawned over Chase's leg some more, Rocky walk up to Chase, looking at him with a concerned expression. Chase only gave him a glance before continuing to talk with the pups. Soon, Ryder fixed up some breakfast for the pups and the pups happily ate their food, except for Chase. He stared at Rocky downing his bowl of puppy kibble. He now knew why he ate raw meat, it was his werewolf instinct to eat raw meat, especially before a full moon. He carefully observed Rocky for the rest of the day, making sure that he wouldn't go berserk on the pups. Finally, after a whole morning and afternoon of scouting, Rocky started to notice that Chase was watching his every move.

"Uh, Chase? Why are you here? Do you need something?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, not really, I was just looking around, that's all" Chase replied sheepishly.

"Really? Cause it feels like you're following me" Rocky laughed. There was an awkward silence following. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened back there, I couldn't control myself. I can't control the beast."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that werewolves go after pups specifically" Chase replied. Rocky froze.

"Where'd you hear that?" Rocky asked, faking a laugh.

"Just spill it, you have no power over yourself when you're hunting, you are just killers!" Chase screamed.

"Chase! Calm down!" Rocky shushed. "We're not killers! It's only on the full moon!"

"What about the full moon, huh?! What's so special about it?!" Chase shouted once more.

"The full moon brings werewolves back to their wild selves, I can't control it!" Rocky whispered.

"Oh yeah? Then explain how my father found my mom killing and dining on another puppy!" Chase shouted.

"What? Do you know what day it was? And more specifically, if there was a full moon." Rocky asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Does it even matter?" Chase asked, starting to calm down.

"Yes!" Rocky answered. Rocky closed his eyes and his fur started to get more wild, Rocky grew in size rapidly, his fangs started to protrude from his maw, his tail becoming more bushy.

"See?" Rocky grunted. "Werewolves only act up during the full moon, on any other occasion we're normal, like any other pup."

"But then…Why did...How…" Chase stumbled. Chase's mind was in a flurry.

"I told you, your mom was probably under the influence of the full moon, has she been leaving often?" Rocky asked.

"Now that I think about it, yeah she was" Chase admitted. "I wonder why she didn't tell anyone, especially since you've shown me that werewolves can control themselves regularly."

"Just out of curiosity, were you born under the full moon by any chance?" Rocky asked again.

"Well, I'm not sure, my mom said that I-" Chase started.

"Chase! Get out of the way! The wolf is right there!" Zuma screamed. Startled, Rocky and Chase both snapped their necks towards Zuma, and found that he had a long stick in his mouth, slightly trembling at the sight of the wolf. Chase froze in place, realizing that the other pups must have noticed Rocky while they were talking, and attempted to save him from Rocky. He noticed that the other pups were right behind him, but Marshall was nowhere to be seen.

"It's not what it looks like! The wolf isn't dangerous!" Chase begged.

"Still, he attacked you and he'll pay for that!" Zuma shouted courageously even though he was still quivering all over. Rocky huffed, and then ran away to the other side of the building, leaving the pup's line of sight.

"Whew, that was much easier than I thought, what were you doing?" Zuma asked.

"I was trying to, uh, protect Rocky, and, uh, he went to his pup house to work on something, so I decided to, um, take a nap" Chase fumbled.

"Take a nap? In the middle of the day? That's not like you Chase" Skye questioned, tilting her head a bit.

"I felt tired after Roc- I mean the wolf attacked me" Chase responded, almost slipping up.

"But why not in your pup house and out on the driveway?" Rubble asked. The questions were starting to irritate Chase.

"Because I felt like it?" Chase tried.

"Well, you still shouldn't do that, and why would that wolf come to the lookout? Don't wolves hang around the forest?" Skye wondered.

"I don't know, maybe he followed us back to the lookout" Chase explained.

"Still…" Skye went on. As the pups were pondering on what could have caused the wolf to come to the lookout, Rocky and Marshall came around the corner and met up with the pups, Rocky was noticeably dripping with water.

"Hey Marshall, Rocky. What happened?" Chase asked.

"Marshall sprayed me with his water cannons again, what else?" Rocky replied with a flat tone.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that I was scared" Marshall defended, and Rocky gave him a small bump on his shoulder. "I mean, I was scared by the wolf so I sprayed him, wait, I mean I saw Rocky with the wolf, wait, no, I mean…" Marshall stumbled. Rocky shook his head and face palmed. Everyone else was very confused on what Marshall was saying. "I mean, Rocky's the wolf!" Marshall shouted and immediately clamped his paws around his mouth. "Sorry…" Marshall murmured.

"What? Rocky's the wolf?" Zuma asked Marshall, and turned his head towards Rocky. "Say it isn't true, he's lying!" Rocky only lowered his head, not saying anything. The pups gawked with astonishment.

"Rocky, how could you! You attacked Chase!" Skye yelled at Rocky, Rocky flinching back, drooping his ears in shame.

"Skye, it's not his fault!" Chase defended Rocky.

"What do you mean not his fault? He almost killed you!" Skye yelled back.

"I mean, he didn't have control over himself!" Chase spoke back.

"But why would he lose control huh?" Skye growled. "I'm telling Ryder, he'll know what to do with Rocky." Skye spat and marched towards the lookout door. The other pups were also cowering. They never saw Skye get that angry before, and no one expected her to go into that kind of rage. When Skye disappeared into the lookout and up the elevator, the other pups came up to Rocky and started to bombard him with questions. Rocky didn't answer any of the questions and stayed quiet until Chase cut off the other pups from Rocky.

"Come on, let's go back to your pup house, you'll feel better" Chase whispered into Rocky's ear and Rocky nodded. Chase and Rocky got to Rocky's pup house and Rocky went straight in and shut the door. Chase rejoined with the other pups and Skye walked out of the lookout with Ryder. Skye had a very surprised look on her face while Ryder had a very concerned one.

"Where's Rocky?" Ryder asked the pups.

"He's in his pup house, resting I think" Chase replied.

"Well, I can't blame him, after what happened. We'll wait until Rocky is well enough to come out and we'll talk then. In the meantime, Why don't I show you pups the book I found about werewolves? It might help you understand Rocky a bit better" Ryder suggested. The pups nodded and followed Ryder into the lookout. Ryder got out a book from upstairs and brought it down for the pups. The pups had made themselves comfortable on their respective puppy bed, leaving Rocky's empty. Ryder smiled, sat down on a chair, and started to read about werewolves to the pups. After Ryder finished, the sun was setting over the horizon and Rocky was still nowhere to be seen. The pups looked at Ryder with intrigued eyes, wanting to know more about werewolves.

"So what kind of werewolf is Rocky?" Rubble asked.

"Well, I don't know very much, I just know that he's a werewolf. Why don't you all go ask Rocky? Maybe he can tell you more about werewolves" Ryder suggested. The pups looked at one another, nodded and headed outside. They went straight to Rocky's pup house, and sitting right in front of it was a wolf looking into the sky. The pups gulped.

"Rocky? Is that you?" Marshall asked. The wolf jumped and looked over.

"Yea, it's me, sorry about not telling you sooner. I didn't want to scare you" Rocky replied.

"It's ok Rocky, you won't scare us now that we know it's you" Zuma answered. "Anyways, Ryder read us a bit about werewolves and all of us were wondering what tier werewolf you are."

"Well, I'm not sure myself, but I'm pretty sure I'm a tier five" Rocky responded.

"Tier five?! That's pretty high! What powers do you have?" Chase asked, getting more and more interested.

"Well, I never really use it much because I never transform besides on the full moon, but I can run pretty fast" Rocky explained, following by dashing around the entire lookout in a few seconds. The other pups had surprised expressions on their faces.

"Wow! That's amazing! What else can you do?" Rubble praised.

"Well, It's kinda hard to explain, but…" Rocky started and barked his screwdriver out. "I probably shouldn't do this..." Rocky stated and stabbed the screwdriver right into his side and immediately pulled it out. The other pups gasped. Rocky grimaced and bared his teeth while the wound closed itself, returning as if Rocky wasn't stabbed at all.

"Cool! Regenerative powers! I wish I had that! Then it wouldn't be so bad how clumsy I am!" Marshall exclaimed and the other pups laughed.

"Well, what's your tier four power?" Skye asked.

"I think it's time manipulation, I can sometimes feel time slow down, which is kinda weird" Rocky explained.

"Cool! Then I assume you also have the craze as well?" Chase asked. Rocky drooped his ears once more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was a sensitive topic for you" Chase apologized.

"No, It's okay, it just hurts to think about it" Rocky responded.

"Last two questions," Zuma started, "I remember that Ryder said something how a bit of werewolves can transform other dogs into werewolves, so does that mean that Chase could become one?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's what I'm most afraid of" Rocky replied in a grave tone.

"And lastly, Ryder told us that werewolves have to encounter their parents death, does that mean you did too?" Zuma asked. Rocky looked at his paws, and started to whimper.

"I don't want to think about it. It was terrible." Rocky replied.

"Does it have to do with how we found you?" Chase inquired.

"Yes it does. I don't want to give you pups nightmares from my experiences" Rocky told the pups.

"Come to think of it, how did you find Rocky?" Skye asked Chase.

"We found him in a, um, in a bear trap with his leg caught in it" Chase replied with a grimace, still remembering all the blood. The pups stared right at Chase, then back at Rocky.

"Okay, now you have to tell us what happened."

* * *

 **Yea, I don't know why I love backstories so much, but here's another rendition of Rocky's past, completely different from Rocky's confession. If you couldn't tell Rocky's current tier listing, here it is spelled out much more clearly.**

 **Tier 1 and 2: Speed**

 **Tier 3: Regeneration**

 **Tier 4: Time Manipulation**

 **Tier 5: Craze**

 **Tier 6: N/A**

 **Tier 7: N/A**

 **Sorry for not posting on this sooner, I had the intro written for this story about 4 months ago, but never finished it. Anyways, comment, grammar, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**And I'm back with another backstory, so here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"Honey, look at the beautiful full moon!" a white wolf remarked to his mate.

"It really is stunning, isn't it, just like you" her mate responded, his black coat of fur glistening in the moonlight. "I guess you know what this means, our two little pups might become werewolves."

"Sigh, it's really a bittersweet feeling you know, on one paw, it would be helpful for survival if they were werewolves, but that would mean that one of us would have to die" The white wolf responded, her eyes glued to the moon in the sky.

"It anyone were to die, I would be the first, dying to protect you and the pups" the black wolf responded, walking up to her and licking her muzzle a few times.

"Awww, you're too sweet, everyone knows you wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone any danger that may come to us and the pups" she answered playfully.

"Well, let's just hope that no danger comes our way for a long time" the black wolf laughed. After the birth of two healthy pups, the couple took care of the two pups, nurturing them inside their den until they were big enough to be out and explore the light for the first time. Rocky was the first to peek out of the den, right at the break of dawn. He glanced at the rising sun with awe as the big ball of light rose up in the sky. Mesmerized, he slowly started wandering towards the light, jumping and swiping at it playfully, trying to knock it out of the sky.

"Rocky! Where are you?" the white wolf called.

"I'm out here mama!" Rocky answered.

"Come back here this instant! You know how dangerous it is to go out there without us! Remember all the dangers out in the wilderness I told you about?" Rocky's mom questioned.

"Yes, of course I do. I can take care of myself! Look!" Rocky laughed and his mom and dad both came up and out from their den with a sleeping pup in the white wolf's maw.

"Is it morning already?" the pup asked, whining a bit.

"Yes it is sweetie, Come on, your brother is already exploring the outside world" his mother cooed. The pup's eyes suddenly snapped open, and looked around enthusiastically.

"Hey! We already agreed that we would go exploring together!" Rocky's brother shouted.

"Well, it's your fault for still sleeping!" Rocky chanted back, laughing.

"Well, I'm up now, where do we go first mama?" Rocky's brother asked.

"Why don't we go to the river, we can get a drink of water while we're at it" his mother replied with a smile. The two wolf puppies howled and ran side by side, circling their mother as they observed the open world around them. Everything was new, the leaves, the trees, the sky, and especially the sun.

"Mama, is that the sun you've been telling us about?" Rocky questioned.

"Sure is" Rocky's mother replied.

"It really is beautiful like you said. Do you think I can jump to it if I tried really hard?" Rocky asked with a puppy like innocence.

"I'm sure you could someday" his father laughed. "With energy like yours, it won't take you very long!"

"Are we close to the river yet? I want to see it dance like you said it does!" Rocky's brother complained.

"We're almost there, it should be up there past the bush" the white wolf answered in a gentle voice. The two pups jumped with joy and immediately dashed towards the bush and burrowed right under it, discovering the river. The black wolf laughed, remembering his puppy days and how he was just like them. When the wolf mates reached the river, they saw their two pups staring at the river with curious eyes, paws outstretched, coming close to the water. Rocky dipped his paw into the water, feeling the sudden coldness of the water, something that he never felt before in his nice cozy den. Rocky suddenly yelped and jumped back into his parent's paws. His brother was startled and jumped as well, landing right into the river. The sudden jolt of coldness also surprised him, causing him to flail frantically.

"Help! It's so cold!" his brother yelped. His father bounded up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him out of the river. He was shivering all over, all cold and wet. His father put him down next to his mother and the white wolf started to lick at his fur, warming him up a bit. Rocky, however, was back next to the water, ready to dive right in after the initial cold shock. He got into a pouncing position and dove right into the water with a splash. The water wasn't very deep and Rocky was able to stand up with the water up to his belly. Rocky laughed and started jumping around, covering himself with water and flinging water all around. His brother saw him, and immediately jumped back into the water, splashing water at Rocky. The wolf mates watched their two pups play and decided to get a drink of water while the pups were playing around. They watched as the two pups flung water onto each other, laughing and splashing water everywhere. Soon enough, their mother called them back to return to the den. Rocky and his brother returned to their mother's side, shivering a bit, but laughing. They finally were able to leave the den, and the first time leaving was always the best experience for new pups.

As days passed, the pup's father led them around the forest, showing them all the good places to find food, rest in the sun and, most importantly, where to go to the bathroom. Rocky had the most unfortunate situation where he couldn't hold back his pain in his stomach and relieved himself right in the den, causing the entire family to evacuate and attempt to clean it out. After that disgusting event, Rocky was teased by his brother to no end, and Rocky turning red and defying every detail on what actually happened.

One day when Rocky's father was showing the pups how he hunted, they heard some crinkling in the bushes. His father immediately rushed them back to the den and left to scout out the area. The pups were very confused at why their father had just reacted like that, and when their father came home, he told their mom that it was nothing, just a deer that came around. But that night, the pups heard something completely out of the blue, a gunshot. The pups were startled and started to whine. Their parents cuddled around them, startled as well by the gunfire. They looked at each other with desperation, knowing that there must have been a hunter in the forest.

The next day, his father went out to hunt in the morning alone, leaving the pups in the den and giving them strict orders that they were not to leave the den. The pups were very confused and started begging their father to let them come with him, but he replied with a very grave no. As he left the den, the two pups tried to keep themselves entertained by messing around and play fighting, but they got very bored after a little while.

"Hey, why don't we go and follow dad?" Rocky's brother asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, he seemed pretty strict" Rocky replied, unsure.

"C'mon, it'll be just like what dad taught us. Think about it, if he found out how we were able to follow him unnoticed, then he would be proud of us!" Rocky's brother persuaded.

"Well, it would be fun I guess. I'll do it!" Rocky replied happily. The two pups crept out of the den, carefully leaving no paw prints so that their mother wouldn't notice that they had left. They slowly tracked their father's scent and soon enough, caught up with him. They hid in some bushes, Rocky and his brother watched their father as he stalked his prey, but this time instead of a deer or a rabbit, he was following something else. An adult grown man with a gun. The pups watched as his dad slowly walk up to the man and pounce right onto his back, knocking the gun away. The man cursed and pulled out a knife from his boot, stabbing the black wolf in the side. The wolf yelped in pain and jumped back, leaving a sizable mark in his side, blood running out of the wound. Rocky and his brother were mortified, and without thinking, Rocky called out to his dad.

"Dad! Be careful!" Rocky screamed. His father snapped his neck back and looked right at his two pups hiding in the bush. His expression turned from a look of confusion to a look of fear.  
"Why are you here?! You need to get out of here! Warn your mother! We need to move immediately!" The black wolf yelled. The man had recovered and picked up his gun, aiming it right at the wolf. The wolf growled and slowly back away towards the pups, noticing that his pups weren't moving.

"Please, run for your lives!" Rocky's dad growled. Rocky and his brother were frozen in fear, and the hunter had noticed that the wolf had pups in the shrubbery. The hunter smiled and aimed his gun right at the pups. Rocky stared right into the barrel of the gun, completely frozen. The hunter pulled the trigger and the loud bang erupted from the gun. Rocky flinched and closed his eyes, ready to feel a jolt of pain, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that his father had taken the bullet, bleeding from his back, breathing hard.

"Please! I beg you two! Leave and warn your mother!" The black wolf pleaded once more. Rocky and his brother suddenly recovered their senses and ran like their lives depended on it. They soon made it under some cover of leaves and shrubs, looking back at where the hunter was. They watched as the hunter looked around, picked up their dad who was barely alive, and, using his knife, cut his throat, draining the remainder of his life away. Rocky watched in horror as the hunter flung his dead father over his shoulder by the tail and walked away, proud of himself for the hunt. The two pups ran back to the den, where they found their frantic mother rummaging all over the den.

"There you pups were! I was so scared! Where did you go?!" the white wolf questioned.

"We- we went to find dad, but he ended up following a man and he tried to attack, but he wasn't able to fight him off, and saved us instead, and I'm so sorry!" Rocky's brother blabbered.

"Thank goodness you're safe. Where's your father? Is he alright?" the white wolf asked again.

"He died protecting us, he told us that we should move now" Rocky's brother answered, eagerly yanking at his mother's paw, trying to get here to move. Rocky was sitting next to his brother, looking down at the ground in a daze. He felt feelings of pain and sorrow, but deep down, he felt a rush of something he never felt ever before, anger and revenge. His mother led the two pups away from the den, carrying Rocky in her muzzle as they moved to find another den. They walked all day and finally reached an abandoned den on the other side of the forest, a place that the hunter would never get to.

"Are you pups okay?" their mother asked in a calm and gentle voice. The two pups were bawling at the thought of what had just occurred. Their mother, concerned on a multitude of reasons, nuzzled each of her pups and looked them right in the eye. She saw that her pups had blue eyes, and she sighed in relief.

"At least none of them are crazed" she whispered.

"I want to go after that hunter and kill him for what he did!" Rocky shouted suddenly, marching towards the entrance. The white wolf stopped him in his tracks by biting his tail, causing Rocky to yelp.

"You will do no such thing! You'll end up like you dad! Dead!" she yelled. Rocky flinched since he never seen his mother explode like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, come here pups. I'll keep you safe, even if it kills me" she cooed. As the night went past, she watched her sleeping pups as she thought about what had actually happened. Her pups had witnessed the death of their father. Something that shouldn't happen to anyone their age, and more importantly, they were now werewolves. She chuckled a bit, remembering her mate's promise that if anyone were to die, it would be him. She noticed Rocky starting to kick and scratch, leaving a few marks on her side. She grimaced and started to lick at Rocky's fur, calming him down. Rocky's kicking and scratching slowed to a halt and soon started to toss and turn, as if in a nightmare. The white wolf sighed and put her head down to rest, knowing that these next few days would be hard on both her and her pups.

The next morning, Rocky's mother went out before the pups woke up to hunt for food. She hadn't done much hunting after she met her mate, but she occasionally tagged along so she didn't get too rusty. She ended up catching a few small rabbits and carried them back to the new den. She found her pups awake and conversing.

"I told you we shouldn't have followed him! Look what we did!" Rocky growled at his brother.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was following a hunter, I just wanted to have some fun" Rocky's brother replied, dejected. Rocky stopped growling, then came up to him to comfort him.

"I know you didn't mean to, sorry for growling" Rocky spoke. The two pups noticed their mom returning with some food, and quickly ran up to her to receive a bite to eat. They each devoured a good amount of the rabbits, and after they had their fill, their mother ate whatever was left. After breakfast, the white wolf noticed that the sparks in her pups were no longer in them, no longer filled with energy. She too felt the same way, and knew to give the pups some time to grieve on their own. Days passed, yet no progress was made in recovering. The pups spent most of their time sleeping in the den, occasionally whimpering and crying for their dad to come back. Rocky often had spurts of aggression and wanted to kill the hunter, only to be stopped by his mother. The hunter thankfully never came around the new den, letting the wolf and her pups rest easy for the time being. Soon enough, the pups started to play again, starting with play fighting, then moving up to running outside. The white wolf sighed in relief, seeing that her pups were finally happy again, willing to play once more.

This all ended when they heard the gunshot ringing throughout the forest. Rocky was outside trying to collect some berries to eat when he heard it. He immediately raised his ears, looking in the direction of the gunshot. The hunter was back, presumably looking for the pups he saw. Rocky growled, and his eyes turned blue, giving him immense power and speed. Since his mother was nowhere near him to stop him, he weaved around the forest trees towards the sound. Rocky found the hunter following a deer, his gun pointed at its head. Rocky snuck up on him, got ready to pounce and jumped on top of the hunter. The hunter howled as he felt the pain of Rocky's claws digging into his back. He shook his body throwing Rocky off, looked back at Rocky, and took aim, ready to shoot at the wolf pup. Rocky narrowly dodged the bullet and started to run around the hunter and occasionally clawing at his feet and legs. The hunter slowly started to lose balance from his legs, but not before he took aim once more and fired it right at Rocky, this time hitting him directly in the side. Rocky yelped in pain and fell onto his side. His vision started to blur, blood gushing from the wound. The hunter grunted in triumph and crawled over to grab the pup. Rocky growled, and tried to get back onto his paws again. He growled as the pain pulsed from his side, but after a bit, the pain ceased to hurt. He took a quick glance at his wound, noticing that it had heal completely. Rocky was surprised how his wound had healed so quickly, then turned his attention back to the hunter. The hunter once more had his gun pointed at Rocky, hand at the trigger and fired it again, flying past Rocky's head.

Rocky quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to take him down because of his age and the hunter's skill. Rocky could hurt him, but he could never kill a grown human, so he growled at the hunter and ran off into the forest back to the den. Right before he reached the den, he felt a tingling in his side, and realized that the bullet was still inside of him. After running for a bit, the bullet inside his body was slowly causing more and more pain, and Rocky started to slow. Without thinking, he clawed at his own side, howling in major pain and took out the bullet. It may have not been the smartest idea, but Rocky hoped that the wound would heal like it did before. Sure enough, it did heal and all that was left was a bit of blood on his side. Rocky then bounded towards the den, his mother cradling his brother. Apparently, the gunshot caused him to break down once more, and his mother was trying to soothe him. The white wolf noticed that Rocky had come back and glared right at him.

"You went to fight him, didn't you?" Rocky's mother growled.

"No I didn't!" Rocky lied defensively.

"Then why is your fur stained with blood" she retaliated.

"I- I scratched myself on a branch on the way home" Rocky answered, his mother not believing a single word.

"Rocky, when will you forget about the hunter, revenge won't help a single bit, and you could die in the process" she sighed. This caused Rocky to get extremely angry.

"So you would rather forget about the horrid person that killed our father?" Rocky exploded. "I loved dad, and that's the reason I want to kill the hunter! I can't stand you keeping me from getting to him! He deserves this."

"Rocky! You know better than to raise your voice against me!" his mother scolded.

"I don't care! All you do is 'protect' us, when you're just as afraid of the hunter. Face it, you couldn't protect us even if you wanted to!" Rocky hissed, eyes turning blue.

"Rocky! That's no way to talk to your mother! Now apologize now before I come over there to teach you a lesson!" she warned.

"Try me!" Rocky growled, getting ready for a fight. Rocky's mother slowly set Rocky's brother down, got up and growled.  
"Fine then, I'll just show you that you aren't as ready as you think you are!" she growled. She dashed up to Rocky, giving him a good slash across his face. Rocky yelped and backed up, still growling. Rocky felt the rage build up in him once more and the anger manifested him, changing him. He started to bare his sharpened teeth, his fur became wild, eyes filled with madness. His mother looked at him, surprised. She had realized that her pup was exactly the type of werewolf that she dreaded, one of the strongest type werewolf around, a tier five crazed. She watched as Rocky ran up to her with incredible speed, slashing at her chest, leaving deep claw marks in her. Rocky then knocked her onto her side, clawing into her belly, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Rocky! Stop this!" She cried, giving in.

"No! I want to show you that I can fight! That I'm not as weak as you think!" Rocky growled. He clawed and clawed at his mother, each tearing chunks from her, and soon she started to cry.

"Alright, I'm sorry Rocky!" she yelled. Rocky stopped, noticing that she was crying. His eyes turned back to the regular shade of amber and watched in horror at what he had just done. His mother had multiple open wounds and sustained major damage, most noticeably was the open cavity in her stomach and her ripped open windpipe.

"I'm sorry Rocky, I didn't think you had it in you to kill" the white wolf whispered, her chest heaving.

"Mama, I- I didn't mean any of this!" Rocky cried, trying to stop the blood from pouring from her belly. The grass around them was now stained a deep red, a pool forming around her.

"Rocky, I won't make it, the wounds are too deep. Promise me that you'll take care of your brother" she asked.

"No! You'll survive! I don't want to be responsible for killing you!" Rocky cried as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Don't cry my pup, you've shown me that you can protect yourself, you have the strength to fight for yourself. You don't need me anymore" she laughed and closed her eyes, her breathing stopped and her body went limp. Rocky looked at his mother's dead body, crying in disbelief. He clung onto her side, staining his own fur with her blood, trying to wake her up. Rocky pleaded and whined, everything to get her attention, but to no avail. Rocky started to bawl his eyes out, not wanting any of this to happen, begging that his mother could somehow be here again with them. After a while of crying, Rocky slowly started to accept that he had killed his mother and dug a little place next to the den, pushing his mother into the small hole. Rocky followed by burying her with some soil, topping it off with a few wildflowers he found the den that was slightly stained with blood. Rocky then turned back and glanced into the den, seeing his brother hiding in the back corner, shivering. Rocky slowly walked up to him, and he covered his eyes, pushing closer to the corner and making himself look smaller, begging Rocky not to kill him.

"I promise I won't kill you, I- I, I don't want to be responsible for killing anyone else, especially you" Rocky whispered. His brother looked up at him, and slowly got up onto his feet.

"H-how do I know you won't?" he asked.

"I promise on my life, I never want to go into that state ever again" Rocky assured.

"Then what are we going to do? How are we going to survive out here?" he asked.

"I'll do all the hunting, mom tasked me to take care of you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do" Rocky replied, confident. "You can stay here and rest up, I'll go and see if I can catch some rabbits."

"Okay, and please come back, I don't want to lose you too, you're the only one I have left" Rocky's brother cried.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with the most amount of rabbits you'll ever see!" Rocky replied playfully. His brother smiled.

"Then we really have a feast!" he laughed. Rocky smiled and went out into the forest to find some rabbits. Using the skills his father taught him, he caught a few rabbits and returned them back to the den where his brother was waiting. He repeated this process until there was a sizable pile in front of the den.

"Wow! There's so many rabbits! Mom and dad would be proud!" Rocky's brother exclaimed.

"Yea, I wish they could see this" Rocky sighed, glancing at the flowers here he buried his mother. The two pups dug into the pile of rabbits, each eating as much as they could until they couldn't stand the taste of rabbit any longer. At night, a heavy rain started to pour from the sky, thunder and lightning struck, scaring the pups. The pups slept in the den together, cuddled right against each other, shivering from the cold and loud thunder. Before long after the tragic death of their mother, Rocky's brother tagged along Rocky to also hunt for food. He didn't want to feel useless, so he cleaned up the den and asked Rocky to show him some good hunting tips.

"Well, first, you have to find some places that rabbits and deer frequent to, like the river or berry bushes" Rocky explained.

"Like over there?" Rocky's brother asked, pointing at a big berry bush.

"Exactly! Come on, we might find some big rabbits there!" Rocky exclaimed. The two pups came up to the bush, scouting out the area around, making sure that any prey around wouldn't notice them coming. Rocky spotted a group of rabbits inside the bush munching on some berries, and Rocky was getting ready to pounce. He made a leap for the rabbits, landing right on them, killing them instantly.

"Wow! That was so amazing!" Rocky's brother exclaimed. Rocky looked at his brother, swelling with pride as he walked towards his brother. Suddenly, he felt a pain shoot up his leg. He dropped the rabbits and howled. He looked and saw that his entire leg was trapped by a steel trap, one that he never saw before. He tried to pull his leg out, but the metal teeth kept his leg pinned. Blood was starting to gush out, the pain digging underneath his fur. He cried to his brother for help and he ran up to Rocky, trying to pry him free. Then, they heard a rustling from the bushes. Rocky's brother dove behind a bush as the hunter emerged from the bushes, smiling.

"Run, now!" Rocky called to his brother.

"And leave you? No way!" he responded.

"I don't want you to die!" Rocky hissed. The hunter came over to Rocky, standing right above him, and took out his knife. He was just about to plunge it into Rocky when his brother jumped out from the bushes and barked at the hunter.

"Hey! Look at me! I bet you can't catch me!" his brother barked and teased. The hunter looked up at the pup, smiled and got up, picking up his gun and attempted to grab the pup. He missed and the pup ran into the shrubbery, luring the hunter away. The hunter grumbled, then shot Rocky's shoulder blade to keep him from running. Rocky yelped and watched as the hunter ran after his brother. He knew that he wasn't able to escape, especially with a broken shoulder, and on top of that, his brother was now in serious danger. He waited for his wounds to close, but noticed that it wouldn't heal like it had before.

After a while, Rocky started to whimper, blood oozed from his leg and shoulder, and he was starting to lose consciousness. He put his head down, feeling dizzy and heard another sound coming from up ahead. He saw a younger human with a dog on a leash walking up to him. Rocky growled as the human came up to him. The dog gave him a good sniff, curious. Rocky snapped back, mustering as much energy as he could towards the dog, but ended up yelping in pain from his shoulder and leg. Rocky watched woozily as the human pried the trap off his leg and gently carried him in his arms. Rocky soon fell unconscious, and the boy took him onto his truck and took him to a vet.

When Rocky woke up, he found himself in bandages around his leg and shoulder, and the boy sitting next to him. Rocky growled.

"Whoa, it's okay, don't be scared. I'm friendly, see" the boy assured, slowly stretching his hand towards Rocky. He started to growl louder and snapped at the hand. The boy immediately pulled his hand back, sighed, then took out something that looked like a bone.

"I'm not here to hurt you, here, eat something, I'll make you feel better" the boy told him and handed the bone shaped treat to Rocky. Rocky looked at it with suspicion, sniffed it a couple of times and then took a bite out of the treat slowly. After the first bite, Rocky's eyes grew wide and devoured the treat in a single bite. Then, he looked at the human boy with puppy dog eyes, begging for more. The boy laughed.

"So you want more?" he asked Rocky and Rocky nodded. He pulled out a bag from under the bed and dumped out tons of treats onto the bed, Rocky devouring them like a wolf.

"So, do you have a name?" the boy asked.

"Yea I do, it's Rocky" He replied in between chews. The boy was taken aback. He didn't think that the pup would actually respond.

"Oh, well, my name is Ryder, how can you talk?" Ryder asked, still slightly shocked.

"What do you mean?" Rocky questioned.

"Usually dogs don't talk, the only other dog that I've heard that could talk was Chase" Ryder responded.

"Chase? Who's that?" Rocky asked.

"The dog that I was walking in the forest. I'm pretty sure you saw him" Ryder answered.

"Oh, that dog, where is he?" Rocky asked again.

"He's at the lookout. Say, would you like to join us? We could probably find a good role for you" Ryder suggested.

"I don't know, uh, Ryder right?" Rocky asked.

"Yep, Ryder. Why are you unsure?" Ryder responded, smiling.

"You see, I have a brother in the forest that I left in the forest, and I don't want him to be killed by that hunter" Rocky explained.

"Oh, you mean that poacher? I was just out to see I could catch him. He isn't supposed to be here, nor does he have a hunting licence" Ryder replied. "Thankfully, we were able to catch him when we followed the sound of whimpering. I didn't see your brother though."

"Well, at least I can be sure that he's safe" Rocky sighed in relief. "So what about joining you again?"

"Do you want to join us? We could always use another member on our team" Ryder asked once more.

"Are there more treats involved?" Rocky asked, starting to wag his tail.

"Of course there is, it's Chase's favorite kind" Ryder laughed and Rocky jumped into his arms.

"I'm in!"

* * *

 **This backstory was really fun to write down finally, and it really has many rises and falls within it. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**And I'm finally back! Sorry about not posting in a long time, I finally found some time to get back into writing. So here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

The sun was now rising, and the pups were staring blankly at Rocky. Rocky had turned back into his usual puppy form, and tears were streaming down his eyes. No one knew what to say, or how to react.

"That's so sad Rocky. Now we all know why you tried so hard to keep it a secret" Skye soothed. "Hey, if there's anything we can do to help, we'll always be here by your side."

"Thanks pups," Rocky sniffed, "I just want some time by myself. You pups should get some rest. We've been up all night."

"Yeah, I almost fell asleep in the middle…" Rubble started and soon fell to the pavement, asleep. The pups giggled a bit.

"We should move Rubble to his pup house" Chase suggested and picked up Rubble by the back paws, slightly flinching because of his leg wound. Rocky nodded and carried him on his back and went towards Rubble's truck. Chase was still amazed at how strong Rocky was, able to carry Rubble all by himself, considering how much Rubble eats. After Rocky set Rubble down, he gestured to Chase to come with him. Chase followed curiously.

"Look, I'm sorry that I bit you, but there's nothing I can do." Rocky started. "There's a good chance that you will become a werewolf as well, a tier two most likely. This means you would have my speed."

"Your speed? I guess that wouldn't be too bad, right?" Chase asked.

"Well, it wouldn't, but I'm worried how you would act in front of the other pups on a full moon" Rocky replied, concerned.

"I think I'll be fine, you've been able to control it somewhat, how hard can it be?" Chase assured.

"We'll just have to wait until a full moon I guess, that's when you'll know if you're a werewolf or not. Hey, there's still a chance that you won't" Rocky suggested. Chase nodded, and yawned. He told Rocky that he was going to bed, and waved his goodbye. Rocky was left on the driveway by himself, silently beating himself mentally for biting Chase. As the days went by, life for the pups resumed. Chase's leg had started to heal in a week and soon Chase was able to apply pressure onto it. Marshall had helped Chase in therapy to getting him back on his feet running again, and the results were starting to show up. Chase was now able to play a few front yard activities, like yoga and hide and seek, and for the more intensive games he would just watch or become the referee. Soon, the day was finally coming that Chase would finally know if he would become a werewolf.

"Chase, you know it's going to be a full moon in a day or so. Just as a warning, you may not feel like yourself" Rocky cautioned.

"Really? It's been that long? Thanks for the message Rocky, I'll try to stay away from the pups if that's the case" Chase thanked. The very next day, Chase wasn't up to do his usual round to wake up the pups. Ryder had woken up a bit earlier than Chase's usual time and noticed that he wasn't out waking up the pups for breakfast. He walked over to Chase's pup house and found a sleeping Chase inside.

"Chase, It's time to wake up" Ryder murmured. Chase gave no response. Ryder shook his head and gently patted Chase on his shoulder. Chase suddenly jolted awake.

"I'm awake!" Chase yelled, startled, and Ryder giggled.

"It's ok, everyone sleeps in eventually. It's time for breakfast, why don't you wake up the other pups while I get the bowls ready?" Ryder suggested. Chase nodded and headed towards the lookout to get his pup pack. He barked out his megaphone and walked down to Rocky's truck.

"Hey Rocky!" Chase yelled. "It's time to wake up!"

"Chase, that's so loud, don't do that ever again!" Rocky replied sleepily, yet jokingly. Rocky yawned and got up, stretching a bit.

"Oh, how do you feel?" Rocky asked.

"What do you mean?" Chase replied, and then remembered. "Oh right, I feel fine. Maybe I'm not a werewolf after all!"

"Well that's good" Rocky yawned. Chase continued to the next few pup houses. He went up to Marshall's pup house and screamed into his megaphone like he did for Rocky.

"Give me a few more minutes Chase" Marshall yawned. For some reason, this caused some twinges in Chase's nerves.

"Get up right now or I'll drag you out of there!" Chase yelled louder, causing all the other pups to wake up and making Marshall jump.

"Oww! Why did you do that for?!" Marshall yelled back after hitting his head on the ceiling of his truck.

"You have to wake up! It's morning already!" Chase screamed in response.

"Chase, are you feeling ok?" Skye asked.

"I'm fine!" Chase growled. The pups looked at each other, concerned. Chase realized what he had said, and immediately ran to Rocky.

"Rocky!" Chase called as he turned the corner. He saw Rocky munching on a bowl of raw red meat. Suddenly, he started to drool, and his urge for meat grew.

"Oh hey Chase! Rocky told me you were feeling fine, so I left you with a bowl of kibble" Ryder told Chase.

"Uh, right, kibble, heh." Chase stammered. He took a bite out of his breakfast and immediately spit it out. Ryder raised an eyebrow.

"Chase? Are you sure you're feeling ok? You usually love this brand" Ryder asked, concerned.

"I don't think I'm fine" Chase responded, and Rocky turned to look at Chase. "When I woke up Marshall, I ended up snapping at him, and when the other pups asked if I was ok, I snapped at them as well."

"So you're a werewolf now" Rocky blankly told Chase. Chase gulped.

"I guess I'll go get another bowl of meat. You want some more, Rocky?" Ryder asked.

"Sure, I'm still feeling hungry" Rocky responded. Soon the pups came over to Rocky and Chase. Chase started to growl a bit.

"Chase, don't look at them, just focus on the door" Rocky commanded and Chase shifted his focus towards the door stared intently at it. Ryder came back out with two bowls of raw meat and set them in front of Rocky and Chase.

"Dig in pups!" Ryder exclaimed and all the pups started to eat. Chase started to wolf down the raw meat and Rocky once more munched on his breakfast. The other pups watched in horror as Chase gobbled every bit of meat in his bowl, blood staining his teeth pearly white teeth. Chase licked his lips and looked up.

"What are you looking at?!" he yelled at the other pups and they immediately dove into their own breakfast.

"Come on Chase, it isn't a good idea to be here" Rocky told Chase as Rocky dragged him around to the other side of the lookout.

"Hey, how come you aren't getting aggressive at the pups?" Chase asked Rocky.

"I'm trying to ignore them, pretend they don't exist, you know? You can't get mad at something that isn't there" Rocky explained.

"Huh, I'll try that" Chase responded.

"Why don't I show you some places around the forest, since we're going to go there tomorrow night" Rocky suggested.

"Ok, why not. It'll take my mind off of the pups" Chase agreed. The two pups hopped onto Rocky's truck and drove away towards the forest, the rest of the pups watching.

"Their finally gone" Zuma sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I don't know what we would've done if they didn't leave" Skye exclaimed.

"Guys, even though their aggressive towards us now, doesn't mean we should speak so rudely about them, you know what Chase is going through, it must be hard for him" Marshall defended. The other pups whimpered.

"You're right, they're still our friends, so we should help them!" Rubble declared.

"But what can we do? We tried everything with Rocky and it didn't work!" Skye argued.

"Well, it seems like Chase is fine around Rocky, so what do Chase and Rocky like doing together?" Zuma pondered.

"They like to play chess sometimes" Rubble commented.

"Ooh, they love to play fetch!" Skye yipped.

"And we all love to watch Apollo!" Marshall added.

"Marshall, you know we can't get close to them, remember?" Zuma giggled.

"Oh, right, heh" Marshall replied sheepishly.

"Well, we have a plan, so why don't we get it all set up?" Skye announced.

* * *

"Why don't I show you where the cave is" Rocky told Chase.

"The cave? You mean the one that you lived in?" Chase exclaimed, starting to wag his tail.

"Yeah, my puppy hood home, where my parents…" Rocky gulped, tears starting to form.

"Rocky, you ok over there?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got something in my eye, you know?" Rocky replied. Rocky started to drive up a slope, and on the other side emerged a cave that had many flowers of different kinds planted at the entrance. Chase hopped out of Rocky's truck and walked up towards the cave.

"Wow! It's so big! I can't believe you lived here!" Chase exclaimed.

"Mhmm, me and my brother loved it here, nice and spacey, enough room for us to play fight" Rocky recollected.

"It must have been nice having a brother and all" Chase asked.

"It was wonderful. I wonder where he is now. Ryder told me that the poachers were gone, so I have no idea where he could have ended up. I hope I can see him again someday" Rocky wished.

"I know you'll find him one day, and I'll do anything to help you if you want" Chase promised.

"Thanks Chase, you're the best" Rocky thanked with a smile. The two pups lied down on the cool stone floor and rested their heads for a bit. Rocky soon left the cave for some personal business, and Chase let him be. He watched as Rocky sat at the entrance of the cave, looking off in the direction of the river. Chase observed as Rocky started to cry out, howling into the sky, and strangely, Chase could understand every word of it. Rocky was howling an elegy to his mother and father, and a prayer to his brother. Rocky soon returned to Chase's side and set his head down, tears still in his eyes.

"You must miss your parents very much" Chase whispered.

"You understood it?" Rocky replied as he started to cry a bit more.

"Don't worry, the PAW Patrol will always be here with you, Rocky, no matter what kind of trouble you get into" Chase assured.

"But what if I end up killing them like I did with my own family? How would I live with myself?" Rocky bawled.

"That won't happen, Rocky. I know you have the self control to stop yourself" Chase cooed. Rocky sniffed and cried into Chase's fur. Chase wrapped his paws around Rocky and started patting his head gently.

"You know Chase" Rocky sniffed, "Sometimes, I wish that I would have died in that trap, it would've caused a lot less suffering."

"Don't say that Rocky! You're as important as anyone on the PAW Patrol! And don't you think otherwise!" Chase replied firmly. "I bet the pups are back at the lookout planning something out to help us right now!"

"You think so?" Rocky sniffed.

"I know they are" Chase replied. Rocky smiled and set his head down.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I do this every time I come here, and it's nice that you could come along. I feel much better now" Rocky thanked.

"No problem, anything for a fellow family member" Chase replied. The two pups started to get up and leave the cave. Rocky took one last look inside the cave and jumped into his truck. He started up the engine and drove back towards the lookout. There, he noticed that there was a table set up next to where his truck would usually park. On the table was a pack of playing cards, a tug-of-war rope, a fresh container of tennis balls, and a chess board.

"Looks like you were right Chase" Rocky told Chase.

"See, I told you the pups were supportive of us" Chase giggled. The two pups hopped out of the truck and looked at their options. They decided to try and play some tug-of-war, and grabbed the rope off the table. Chase started at one end and tugged at it as hard as he could. Rocky looked like he was completely unfazed by Chase and easily pulled him to his paws in one tug.

"Hey! That's no fair! You have powers!" Chase laughed.

"Well, I guess we better find something else to do then" Rocky giggled. They tried the tennis balls next, but no matter how far Chase shot them, Rocky would have always retrieved them back in an instant. After a few attempts at fetch, the two pups gave up and decided to play some chess. The chess board was already set up, and the two pups went at it. The other pups, unbeknownst to the two were puppies, were in the lookout watching the two pups have their fun.

"Hey, at least they like our little setup" Skye exclaimed.

"It's much better than last time, that's for sure" Zuma commented. They observed as each pup made their move until there were only a few pieces left. Chase was starting to growl.

"Give up, you know you can't win" Rocky teased.

"And give you the satisfaction of me giving up? No way!" Chase growled. Rocky huffed, and looked up at the lookout and saw the pups. Rocky's look turned from a look of contemplation to a scowl. The pups immediately stopped watching Rocky and Chase.

"Hey, are you focusing on the game?" Chase asked, still looking at the board.

"Yeah, just needed to take care of some pups spying on us" Rocky growled. The two finished playing the board with Rocky winning.

"I told you you couldn't win" Rocky laughed.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to admit it" Chase mumbled, looking away. The sun was already setting and Ryder was out setting dinner for the pups. Like in the morning, Chase and Rocky had a bowl of meat while the other pups had kibble. This time, Rocky and Chase's bowls were set on the other side of the lookout, away from the pups so they wouldn't create any conflicts. All the pups, including Chase and Rocky, were relieved that they wouldn't eat together. After dinner, the two pups once more visited the forest while the others stayed back and watched Apollo. This time, Chase was driving and drove back to the cave where Rocky had shown him. Chase didn't want to create any more conflicts for the next day, so he and Rocky had decided to camp out at Rocky's home and come back after the full moon. Ryder agreed, and Rocky was now gathering a few stray strains of grass and straw in the cave to make a makeshift bed. Once Chase and Rocky settled down, they chatted in the dark for a bit until Chase noticed that Rocky fell asleep. Chase smiled, and put his head down to sleep as well. Chase was almost asleep until he heard some rustling next to him. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Rocky was tossing and turning on the cave floor.

"Rocky?" Chase whispered and Rocky's eyes flew open. He was panting hard and was sitting upright.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Chase asked, and Rocky nodded. "What was it about?"

"I dreamed that I was still a pup and facing against my mom, but this time, I ended up killing everyone, not just my mom. I saw myself tearing into my brother, devouring both of them like a savage" Rocky described. Chase felt a bit queasy inside when Rocky finished explaining.

"Don't worry Rocky, I'm here for you." Chase quietly spoke out. "Why don't you come next to me? It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Chase" Rocky accepted and moved closer towards Chase, setting his head on Chase's fur. Rocky fell asleep almost immediately, and Chase watched for a few seconds as Rocky silently snored. Chase soon fell asleep as well, with his head resting on Rocky. The next morning, Rocky woke Chase with a bark.

"Chase! It's breakfast time!" Rocky called out.

"Wha? Already?" Chase grumbled. He yawned and stretched, feeling some cracks along his back. He made his way towards the entrance. He noticed a pile of dead rabbits severed in the neck and Chase started to drool.

"Dig in! I've been gathering this since sunrise. Eat it while it's fresh" Rocky cheerfully instructed. Chase quickly dove into the pile, picking the largest that he could find. Rocky chose one after Chase, and the two dove into their breakfast.

"So Chase, whaddya say we go on a hunt tonight? I'm feeling hungry for some deer later tonight" Rocky suggested. Chase only nodded since his face was stuffed with rabbit. Rocky laughed and continued to work on his rabbit. Chase had polished off a few rabbits before Rocky finished his first, and showed no signs of stopping.

"Chase, slow down! You don't have to be a literal wolf when you eat!" Rocky giggled.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry, I've got a wolf's appetite after all" Chase apologized.

"Well save that appetite of yours because we're going to see if we can get some moose for lunch" Rocky informed.

"Moose? Is it good?" Chase questioned.

"It's kinda like rabbit, but more tough" Rocky tried to explain. "I think you'll like it, it seems like your taste."

"Well, I think I had my fill. What are we going to do with the rest of the rabbits?" Chase asked. There were a few more rabbits lying on the ground, and neither Chase nor Rocky were willing to grab another.

"We can just leave it for the other wildlife to eat it. They'll find it eventually" Rocky told Chase.

* * *

Back at the lookout, the pups had just woken up by Ryder an hour later than usual. The pups groggily walked into the lookout to receive their breakfast when they realized that Chase and Rocky hadn't come back. They looked at each other, confused, but soon shrugged it off, because it meant that they could have the day to themselves without Rocky or Chase getting in their faces about it.

"Tonight's the full moon. I wonder if we'll hear Rocky and Chase howling" Skye wondered.

"I hope not, it really scares me" Rubble squeaked.

"Well, if they do end up howling, your snoring will cover it up nicely, dude" Zuma giggled.

"Hey! I don't snore that loudly!" Rubble defended.

"We can hear you snoring with our doors closed and blankets covering our ears!" Skye jumped in.

"Well, maybe I snore a bit too loudly. I hope it didn't affect anyone" Rubble chuckled sheepishly. Suddenly, they hear a loud crash from behind them. They turn around and see Marshall sleepily trample the empty bowls.

"You ok Marshall?" Skye asked.

"Yea" Marshall yawned. "Someone was just snoring loudly last night, that's all."

* * *

Rocky and Chase had found their moose and was able to take it down without any trouble. They dug into it, going after the best parts like the flank and belly, and after they got their fill, started to gnaw on the horns of the moose.

"I never thought I would enjoy chewing this" Chase commented.

"It's the best, right" Rocky laughed.

"There's something soothing about it, how my teeth just grind away at it, and it also provides a nice treat too!" Chase called back.

"Well, it's going to be night in a bit, we spent most of the afternoon hunting this thing down. Don't think we'll be able to get a deer in time" Rocky noticed as he looked up at the sky. Chase looked up as well and started to wonder what it would be like to become a werewolf. Was it going to hurt? Would he attack Rocky? Or would he somehow arrive at the lookout and attack the pups? Chase shook his head and watched as Rocky gnawed at his horn. He was really going at it, almost getting a quarter in his mouth. Rocky noticed Chase staring at him and stopped chewing.

"You need something?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what it would be like to transform" Chase replied.

"Oh, it really isn't much, as long as there isn't any sound triggers, it's like nothing ever happened. Don't worry about it" Rocky assured. Chase smiled and continued working at his horn. Soon, the sun started to set and the time was here. Chase and Rocky moved to the clearing that Chase had seen Rocky as a wolf. They watched as the sun set behind the trees and the moon rise from the other side. Once the moon was in view, Chase was mesmerized at the beauty of the moon. It hadn't looked more beautiful than he had ever seen it. He felt connected to the moon, losing all awareness to his surroundings.

"Hey Chase" Rocky called out.

"Wha? Oh, Rocky. What do you need?" Chase asked.

"Look at yourself!" Rocky howled happily. Chase looked down at himself and saw a new pelt of dark gray fur covering his body. His paws seemed more massive than before, and he noticed that his voice seemed more gruff and deep.

"Wow…" Chase trailed. Chase looked back at Rocky who was staring at the moon as intently as he had. His pelt had also changed, but not by very much. It was puffier and his eyes were now blue. Chase looked back at the moon and felt it draw his attention and worries away.

* * *

"There's a new signature that appeared" someone on a computer spoke.

"A new signature? Where?" another responded, standing next to the computer guy.

"In Adventure Bay, sir" he replied.

"Hmm, but there are no known werewolves there, that's odd. Are you sure there aren't any werewolves out there? Didn't we send a hunter down there to find them?" the other commented.

"We did, but they were killed, and same with the pups, just like you asked" he replied, equally as confused.

"Then it might be an infected werewolf, but it should've shown up a few moons ago" the other person suggested.

"Should we check it out?" The computer guy asked.

"Yes, we could always use some more volunteers" the second chuckled.

* * *

 **And chapter 4 is finally done! I don't know when the next chapter could be released, and I may be posting a Minor Alteration next. I have an idea for Minor Alterations, but need to find the right episode to make it happen. Anyways, review, grammar check, Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow, it's been a long time since I got back to this. Here is chapter 5!**

* * *

Rocky and Chase had driven back up to the lookout, feeling refreshed and new as ever. Since it was Chase's first night, it felt weird to him that, even though he was awake for the entire night, he didn't even the slightest bit tired. When the two werewolves drove up the driveway, they found the pups still sleeping in their respective pup houses.

"Hey you two! How was the night?" Ryder called out to them, still his pajamas.

"It was amazing! You should have seen the moon! It was bright and beautiful!" Chase exclaimed.

"Nice to hear that you enjoyed your first night out. Anyways, I was just about to wake the pups, but since your here, why don't you do it?" Ryder asked.

"Sure will, Ryder!" Chase responded happily. He ran up to the lookout elevator, rode it up to the changing floor, and retrieved his pack from it's hook. He proceeded to head down the elevator and walked around the giant loop to wake up all the pups. For once, Chase didn't feel like murdering the pups, which meant that he was no longer in his aggressive werewolf state. Relieved, he walked up to the front of the lookout where Rocky had already began to eat. Chase joined him, along with Zuma, Skye, Marshall, and finally Rubble. While eating, Chase noticed that a sizable aura of distance separated Rocky and Chase from the other pups.

"Hey, why are you pups so far away? Come closer!" Chase asked politely. The other pups hesitated, but slowly started to inch towards the werewolves. Chase only smiled, and continued to eat. Soon enough, the other pups built up the courage and approached Chase.

"So how was your first moon gazing session?" Skye asked nervously.

"It was great! Thanks for asking!" Chase replied, being as friendly as possible as to not scare away any of the other pups. Slowly, the rest of the pups started to chat with Chase, asking more and more questions about moon gazing and howling until Chase's ears were about to fall off.

"C'mon guys, just because he's back to normal, doesn't mean that you should bombard him with questions! You want him to attack you?" Rocky joked. The other pups laughed shyly and started to back away slowly.

"Aww, it was a joke! Relax!" Rocky immediately followed up after seeing the pups leave.

"So are you really back to normal?" Zuma asked, poking at Chase's fur.

"Well I think…" Chase replied, and suddenly jumped towards Zuma. Zuma went flying back, hugging the walls of the lookout. "Hah, got you!" Chase laughed.

"Dude, don't do that! You really scared me!" Zuma gasped. Chase immediately apologized, and found Rocky giving him a glare.

"Don't do that, ever" Rocky threatened.

"I'm sorry! It was a joke!" Chase defended. Relaxing a bit, Rocky turned back to his bowl to finish his food. Ryder came out of the lookout.

"Hey Rocky, some organization sent me an email warning that a werewolf was in the area and should keep my pups safe inside. Do you know of this organization?" Ryder asked Rocky.

"I don't recognize it. It could be some scam. I wouldn't trust it Ryder." Rocky replied after reading the email. "What's stranger is that it says werewolf, not werewolves. There are two of us, not one."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, why don't you two play with the pups? They've been dying to be reunited and play again" Ryder mentioned. Chase and Rocky glanced at the other pups who were all eager to do something together once more. Chase and Rocky shrugged and smiled. What was the worst that could happen? The pups got ready to play tug of war until a van pulled up to the driveway. Two men came out, each wearing a full gray suit with white shirt underneath, and a device of some sort in their hands. Curious, the pups walked up to the two strangers.

"Hello, do you need help?" Chase asked. They didn't speak and only pointed their device at the pups. They pointed it at Zuma, then Skye, then Rubble, then Rocky, then Marshall, and finally Chase. The two men smiled and put their gadgets away.

"Hello pups, we are part of an organization that helps werewolves. We offer protection in exchange for a bit of research. It's not much, really. We only take fur samples and an occasional urine sample" one of them explained.

"So you must be the sender of that email." Rocky concluded with a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Yes, we were. I'm sorry that we failed to mention that we were going to pay a small visit around town to check for the werewolf, but oddly, there are two here!" the other exclaimed.

"Well, if you're offering protection, what does that entail?" Chase asked curiously, changing the subject.

"We would offer a room in our complex, where you can be with other werewolves and do as you please. There aren't any restrictions to what you can and can't do, which includes leaving at any time" the first replied.

"That all sounds interesting and all, but we're not interested" Rocky growled.

"Rocky! Come on! Why don't we try it? It doesn't seem to be that bad" Chase argued, pleading Rocky. Rocky looked over to him with a glare. Chase glanced back at him, showing no sign of backing off. Finally, Rocky huffed, rolled his eyes, and turned back to the men.

"Fine. We'll go for one day if Ryder agrees. Happy?" Rocky huffed. Chase cheered and the two men smiled back. Chase ran into the lookout tower and practically dragged Ryder out.

"Woah there Chase, what's the rush?" Ryder asked as he saw the two men standing in front of the pups. "Oh, hello there, can I help you?"

"It's not what you can help us with, rather what we can help you with, more specifically your werewolves." one responded.

"Chase and Rocky? How so?" Ryder asked curiously.

"We offer protection services to werewolves from all over, and Rocky here had agreed to stay for a night as a trial so long as you agree." the other replied.

"Really? Well, if it's only for a night, I guess so. Are you sure Rocky?" Ryder questioned. Rocky looked at Chase who was jumping on his feet like a rabbit. Rocky sighed.

"Yes Ryder. What do we need to bring?"

"Nothing, everything will be provided for you there." they replied and lead them back into the van. They opened the back and inside were luxurious couches and chairs, all decorated with bright colors and swirls. Next to it, there were cabinets stuffed full of goodies and doggy treats, ready to be eaten. There was a low table set with a single bowl sitting atop it filled with cooked meat. All the pups started to gawk.

"You're kidding me! Rocky and Chase get to go in that? Lucky!" Zuma complained.

"I'm sorry that we didn't prepare more. Like we said, we didn't realize that there was more than one werewolf." one of them apologized.

"It's fine, we'll share when it comes to it." Rocky replied dully, hopping onto the truck with Chase following him. The floor was lined with a very soft carpet, and made it seem like it was a massive bed. The softness under Chase's paws caused him to immediately flop to the ground and roll around.

"This is amazing Rocky! If this is how it's going to be at their place, then I want to stay there forever!" Chase exclaimed joyfully. Rocky, on the other hand, did not feel the same way. The doors behind them closed as their friends and owner waved goodbye.

"I miss them already" Marshall cried as the van left.

"Marshall, they'll be back by tomorrow!" Ryder laughed and the other pups joined in.

* * *

"Did you get a read on what tiers they are?" the driver asked his partner.

"Yes I did. The German Shepherd is a tier two while the mix is a tier freaking five" the other exclaimed. The driver looked back with a surprised expression.

"A tier five?! Do you know how big of a raise we can get with him?! He is going to make us rich!" the driver exclaimed back, getting more and more excited at the thought of money. Rocky and Chase, however, were having the time of their lives. They found a cabinet stocked full of toys of all varieties, from chew toys to rope toys. After a short while of Rocky besting Chase at every game, they finally settle down for a bit. They take a glance and the dog bowl, and Chase started to salivate.

"If you want to eat, go ahead. I don't want any" Rocky offered. Chase happily bounded over to the bowl and ate ferociously, with chucks of meat flying out. Rocky snickered.

"Are you sure you don't want some? It's delicious!" Chase asked, but Rocky still denied to try it. "You know, you won't survive the day if you don't eat anything!"

"I know, but I don't feel hungry right now. Maybe later" Rocky lied. The truth was that Rocky was, in fact, hungry, but did not trust anything that this organization had to offer. After finishing the bowl, Chase yawned and started to drift off into sleep. Rocky, who was well awake, watched as Chase slowly closed his eyes and started to snore. After watching for a few minutes, Rocky circled the compartment to examine it. After going around a few times, his tenseness was still high as ever. He had noticed that it was padded with soundproof walls and no windows. It was basically an isolation chamber. Rocky attempted to bash open a window of his own, but found that the walls not only didn't break, but also that it didn't sustain any damage. Mildly annoyed, Rocky rubbed his shoulder and laid down next to the sleeping Chase. Wherever they were taking them seemed to be very far away, and Rocky also started to fall asleep. When Rocky woke up, he found that both he and Chase were being carried in kennels.

"Hey! What's the big idea here?!" Rocky howled.

"Oh! You're awake!" a different person exclaimed, clearly surprised. "I'm sorry, you fell asleep, and there was no other way to get you into the building without disturbing you!"

"Well, if you let me out, then I'll pretend that it didn't happen." Rocky compromised and the person let him out. He scanned his new environment, and saw massive stainless steel walls with lush greenery in the middle. In there, he found many dogs and pups were there having fun and playing around. 'Are these all werewolves?' Rocky thought as he walked with the person. As Rocky kept observing his surroundings, he found that every one of them had taken a glance at him, all with glowing blue eyes. Rocky glared back with his own blue eyes, and kept walking. He noticed that Chase was still out from the van, which was unusual considering that Chase usually woke up before him. One dog that passed by him attempted to nip at him, and Rocky clawed back at him, leaving a sizable gash in his foreleg. The wound healed within minutes, which marked a healing ability, yet the other dogs around Rocky slowly started to show less and less interest in Rocky and continued with their daily lives.

Finally, the person got to a room, and allowed Rocky to go in. The inside was as luxurious, if not more, than the van they traveled in. There were multiple dispensers and treats and food, as well as a massive TV mounted on the creme colored walls. Like in the van, the floor was covered with the same material, and in the center was a massive doggy bed. Rocky's mood perked up as he entered filled with amazement. He turned back and smiled at the person.

"Thanks so much! This is awesome!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, I hope you enjoy your stay! Oh, and one more thing, make sure you submit a fur sample as soon as possible, they were really interested in getting a sample from you." the person notified and walked off.

"Hey! Wait! Isn't Chase staying here too?" Rocky hollered down the hall to the person.

"Oh, we don't share rooms here. He'll get his own room. Don't worry, it won't be too far" he replied. Being separated from Chase was not his plan for the day, but turned against thinking about it too much. After all, what could happen in a day?

* * *

Chase woke up in a kennel, and yawned. 'Where am I?' Chase wondered as he was set down with a big thump. He grunted a little and watched as a person unlocked his kennel. He noticed that it was a different person from before, and started to back up.

"Come here you!" the person shouted aggressively before grabbing Chase by the scruff and shoving him into a cell.

"Hey!" Chase yelled as the person walked away, ignoring Chase's shouts. Chase soon blew out his voice, and had no choice but to look around. He was surrounded with grey stone bricks that were eroded to an extreme. There was moss covering every surface, and in every corner laid a spider web. The lights were dim, and were flickering every once in a while. What was even worse, however, was that he found that Rocky was not here. He called out for Rocky, and got no response but from another pup on another cell.

"Rocky? I've never heard of any pup called Rocky down here before" the stranger informed. Chase started to shiver and backed away, scared.

"Who's there?" Chase asked nervously, legs wobbly.

"I'm Trap, how about you?" Trap asked. Walking up to him. He had a dulled white coat, and was noticeable that he was a wolf by his size.

"My name is Chase, sir. Do you know where I am? I was promised a place to stay, not this cell" Chase asked, shivering.

"Ah, they got you too? Heh, figures. Do you know what tier you and your friend are?" Trap asked again.

"Uh, I think Rocky told me I was a tier two werewolf and he is a tier five" Chase answered and Trap nodded his head.

"That seems about right. All the high tiers get better treatment than us low tiers. It's just how their system works" Trap sighed.

"What?! I was promised rights and privileges!" Chase howled with rage.

"Sorry kid, you won't be getting any of that around here" Trap interjected.

"Will I even be able to leave, or see Rocky again?" Chase cried, curling up on the stone floor, tears rolling down his fur.

"I'm afraid not, unfortunately. Everyone who you think knows you forgets you. No one here remembers us. We are just simply experiments for them to test on" Trap replied, causing Chase to bawl. After watching Chase cry, Trap finally spoke. "Here, I'll tell you what. I have a few friends - high tiers, some German Shepherds just like you - that are going to bust me out tonight. If you want, you can tag along and be free again."

"Really? That would be great sir!" Chase sniffed, his tears slowly subsiding.

* * *

After Rocky got comfortable with his surroundings and getting a sample of his fur, he decided to leave his room to find Chase. He knew the general direction they went, but had no idea where his room was. After taking his first step out of his room, however, he was instantly bombarded with a dog pouncing on him, growling.

"Hey there mix, I don't know how a mutt like you got here, but let me tell you, this isn't a place where you can just do as you please. There is a hierarchy here, and the strong like me are at the top. Got it?" a massive bulldog growled in Rocky's face. Rocky winced as his claws dug into his belly, and Rocky soon started to whine. Satisfied, the bulldog hopped off of Rocky and started to walk away. Rocky growled, and the bulldog turned around to see Rocky standing there, his wounds healed. Surprised, the bulldog charged at Rocky, hitting him dead on and knocking him off his feet. Rocky deduced that this pup had a strength ability as his tier one and two abilities. Rocky quickly hopped back onto his feet, his wounds and bruises healing immediately. The bulldog howled in rage and charged again, but Rocky felt time slow, walked up to the bulldog, and drew his claw along the side of the massive dog. Time resumed, and the bulldog suddenly felt a jolt of pain and yelped. The bulldog looked back with fear in his eyes and limped away as quick as possible.

Rocky got extremely suspicious at the bulldog's attempt at mugging him and trailed behind him, following where he was going. The bulldog limped up to another dog, a German Shepherd, and started to converse. The Shepherd growled and smacked the bulldog away, knocking him unconscious. The Shepherd then went down the same path to Rocky's room, and Rocky dove behind a few stray boxes to hide himself. The bulldog alone was annoying and tough, so facing off against that Rocky thought was their leader was going to be even harder to deal with. Rocky quickly slipped away from that place and visited the corridor where the person had led him through. There, the other dogs could properly examine Rocky, and many challenged Rocky to a fight. A few were tier threes, one or two tier fours, and no tier fives challenged him, all of them losing to Rocky. Unbeknownst to Rocky, he was climbing up the hierarchy of power that the bulldog had talked about. Soon, Rocky worked his way above the bulldog in rank, and found that a lot of the dogs around him now treated him with respect. This put Rocky in a state of confusion. Rocky wandered around, asking his newfound admirers if they had heard of Chase and where he might be, but no one knew anything about Chase.

As Rocky was losing any hope that he would be able to find Chase, another pup had stopped in front of him and blocked Rocky. Rocky growled and looked at the pup, who strangely had two eyes colors, blue and red.

"Hello there Rocky. I heard you're the newcomer that climbed the ranks very fast. Good for you!" the hybrid pup congratulated.

"Thanks I guess. Who are you, where is Chase, and why do you have two eye colors" Rocky growled. The dogs around him started to whisper, and slowly created a vacant circle around him and the hybrid pup.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Angel. I guess you can say I'm the king of this place. I rule over the entire hierarchy" Angel bragged. Rocky froze upon hearing that this pup was at the very top of the power chain. Rocky stuttered as he slowly backed away while the Angel stood and stared at him.

"I see you're a tier five werewolf! Wow! I haven't seen one of those for a long time! You have the ability of speed, regeneration, time manipulation, and the famous soft craze!" Angel exclaimed.

"H-how did you know that?" Rocky sputtered. No one had ever been able to see his tier and powers, yet this pups nailed it instantly.

"You see my right red eye? I'm a tier six werewolf, the highest tier known currently." Angel bragged.

"But how? Tier six isn't possible!" Rocky exclaimed, slowly starting to growl.

"My my little pup, calm down. I have no intention of harming you, especially when you're a crazed werewolf. I simply was tested on. I was able to get the tier six genes into my own as a small pup and now have the ability to scan!" Angel answered, inching towards the backing away Rocky.

"Then that means you were experimented on! I thought there wasn't anything of the sort! I knew that there was something going on here!" Rocky snarled, jumping away from the area and running back to his room. Rocky realized that this place was not the place that he wanted to be in. These people weren't telling the truth. They were the ones that did everything they could to reach that tier seven, the ones that were willing to kill the lower tiers, like Chase. Rocky almost made it back to his room when suddenly a large weight pressed down on his back. He glanced back and found Angel sitting on his back, licking his paws.

"Come on little pup, you should know better than to run away from me. But now that you are here where no one can hear you scream, I will take great pleasure in killing you right here!" Angel growled with a huge grin on his maw. Suddenly, a large explosion was heard, and smoke started to flow down the halls. The sprinkler system triggered, and a loud voice sounded through the speakers.

"Attention all personnel, the low tiers are escaping, I repeat, the low tiers are escaping!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the next chapter of my second story! Sorry for basically stopping this story for a long time, but I finally found the motivation to continue writing this. Anyways, like always, Review, Grammar, Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
